


Storm

by Pinapples



Series: Martin and the Champion [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: At random and without a second thought, How Sheogorath decided who was going to mantle them, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinapples/pseuds/Pinapples
Summary: Some say to avoid thunderstorms, for they are a sign of Lord SheogorathThe tale of the birth of a baby girl. Born on a ship at sea, in the middle of a storm. Only the birth was not a happy one, and desperation breeds madness.
Series: Martin and the Champion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Storm

.***.

3E 412

Somewhere West in the Abecean Sea

.***.

They called it the sea of pearls. It should have been called the sea of storms. Cryus paced outside his cabin. The sailors shouting could be heard even over the roar of the wind and rain. Even over the creak and groan of the floor boards as he walked. Even over his thoughts. But he could not think about them now. The sailors knew how to handle the waves. He had to think about Amala. 

His wife, Amala, had given birth. It should have been a joyous night. The baby was born after long months at sea. Initially he had suggested Amala stay in Sentinel until the birth, but she wouldn't hear of it. Said she belonged on the ship. Stubborn. 

But the baby was silent. The wind and storm that wailed outside seemed to find its source in Amala herself. Her cries echoing through the wood. Wood that was all that separated them from the depths below. 

He could still feel her small form in his hands. Her eyes not fully opened, a beautiful brown like her mothers. 

Cyrus shook his head, running a hand over his jaw. “We’ve said prayers to each of the Nine. We’ve done all the healing we can do." 

"Not _all_." Camas said.

Cyrus halted his pacing to look at the quartermaster. Truly taking in what he'd said. What little light met them seemed to only highlight the man's deep set eyes. He knew Camas was no stranger to the daedra. He knew that was also the reason he wasn't allowed in seven cities in Hammerfell. 

“You want to call upon a daedra?" Cyrus said. "One of them may well smite our ship and drown us all."

“But maybe they won't. This thunder…” Camas trailed off, “It has been following us.” 

“What do you suggest, Camas?” 

“We’re being unpredictable, we could call on Sheogorath," his voice almost a whisper. "We would be mad to, maybe that will be enough to earn his favour…” 

Cyrus stared at the quartermaster, before his gaze was drawn back to the door. 

“If we don't, she will not survive," Camas continued. "If we do, there might be a chance.” 

Cyrus nodded. 

.

.

.

"For Lord Sheogorath, without Whom all Thought would be linear and all Feeling would be fleeting,” Camas began. “Blessed are the Madmen."

Lightning flashed across the sky.

“For they hold the keys to secret knowledge.” Camas continued the prayer. The ship rocked harder as wind and waves buffeted against the hull. Thunder cracked overhead. 

Inside the cabin, Cyrus gently brushed his hand over Amala’s hair as she knelt next to the basket that held the baby. She continued tracing her fingers along the baby’s cheeks, whispering a lullaby he couldn't hear. 

There was a knock at the door amidst the thunder and rain. Amala did not even look up.

Cyrus stood and pulled the door open. 

A tall silver haired man stood in the doorway. His yellow cat-like eyes reflecting the fire light. Cyrus’ eyes trailed down to the silver cane he held at his side. Outfit resplendent purple and gold velvet that was entirely dry despite the rain. 

No one made a sound as the man stepped into the cabin. Cane making a soft thud against the wooden floor as he came to stand before Cyrus. Those cat like eyes taking in the sight of Amala leaning over the basket.

The man cleared his throat with a smile. "A birthday party? You know, I am so rarely invited to these."

Cyrus’ eyes followed the man. No doubt this was… 

"My Lord, we humbly ask a bargain. That this child may live a long and healthy life. And in return, you may take anything we have." 

But Sheogorath ignored him. Instead slowly approaching the bundle, looking down at the small baby who had yet to make a sound. Tapping his cane on the floor once, He slowly reached a hand out, gracefully extending a single slender finger, and the baby reached up, their small hand closing into a fist around it. 

Cyrus held his breath.

And her small chest rose before letting out a wail. 

Cyrus watched the corners of the man’s mouth turn up into a smile. 

Amala let out a small sob, reaching a hand over to comfort the now wailing baby. 

“She will live?” Cyrus asked. 

Sheogorath nodded. 

“What do you want in return?” 

The man straightened to his full height then, tilting his head to fix him with a chilling stare. “Why, I have already taken what I need,” he smiled. 

“What does that mean?” Cyrus said as the man turned to leave. 

The door was thrown wide open then. Storm still raging. 

“Wait!” Cyrus cried. 

There was a flash. And the man was gone. 

Cryus stared at the doorway. But there was nothing but the wind and rain, and the distant clash of thunder. 

.

.

.

Cyrus turned back, closing the door to the cabin and turning to face his wife. Amala cried in relief as she picked up the crying baby girl. Her eyes finally opened. 

Then Amala turned, just slightly, rocking the baby. 

And Cyrus felt a shiver down his spine as the candle light reflected off his daughter’s two yellow eyes.

.

.

.

.***.

**Author's Note:**

> This Cyrus is not _The Cyrus _from the game Redguard, but a distant descendant. I always loved the idea of Cyrus retiring on the open seas as a pirate, and it turned into a family tradition.__ Not sure i'm really happy with this one, but just wrote for practice.


End file.
